


Offense

by HereIGoAgain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Comedy, Crushes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sassy, Smut, Spanking, Texting, Top Lay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereIGoAgain/pseuds/HereIGoAgain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing isn't that offensive of a person, is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offense

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Confidence" focusing more on what went on with Yixing and Kris. Do not have to have read "Confidence" to understand, but of course, I would love if you did!

Yixing opened his eyes wide, jerking his head up and a little too far back to pass as normal. Fortunately, after blinking a couple more times, he saw that the teacher’s front was turned towards the blackboard, hands flying across the surface as she scribbled down equations. It was a good thing this was a math course, because otherwise he would have been behind several beats trying to translate the Korean to Mandarin in his head. Numbers were easy. No translation involved.

Someone jabbed him with two fingers in the neck a couple times, forcing him to turn around so it would stop. He was stuck looking at Kris, who raised his eyebrows at Yixing’s deadpan expression and said in a hissing whisper, “I saw that.”

Yixing turned back to the board, where the teacher was still writing equations. The poking resumed.

Yixing sucked in a breath and let it out in a high pitched, slightly strangled, whooping noise that made the teacher jump and whirl around, her gaze going to the source of the noise and seeing Kris pulling his fingers back, too late, from Yixing’s neck.

“Wufan, has Yixing offended you somehow?”

Yixing kept his expression plain as Kris tapped his fingers against his desk. “No.”

“Please keep your hands to yourself then, unless you’d like me to put you back in kindergarten where such behavior is tolerated.”

When she turned back around, Yixing glanced over his shoulder to smirk at Kris, who glared at him in way that he probably thought was threatening, but just made him look slightly constipated.

“Fuck you,” Kris whispered.

“Stop flirting with me,” Yixing threw back in an undertone.

That shut him up. Yixing was mildly disappointed. He had various other attention getting noises he would have loved to try out. Once class was over, he told this to Kris, who whacked his notebook over Yixing’s head.

“I can’t believe she didn’t say anything to you,” Kris said in a grumble as they walked down the hall.

“That’s because I look like an angel and you look like an angry bird.”

“I should have never showed you that game.”

“Yeah, I can’t get past level 28, it’s very frustrating.”

Kris grabbed the back of Yixing’s shirt, forcing him to either stop walking or choke. Yixing stopped walking, swatting at Kris’ hand, which seemed keen on irritating him today. “Oi, let go you brute.”

Kris let go, but held Yixing in place with his gaze. His eyebrows were furrowed and his brown eyes were dark as they looked hard at Yixing as if the boy had said something highly offensive. Yixing looked at him with a raised eyebrow, aware that time until his next class was limited, but he was enjoying the look in Kris’ eyes more than he was going to enjoy the next class.

After about thirty seconds of silent staring, Yixing reached forward and patted his friend roughly on the cheek. “It’s impolite to stare, you know.” He stepped back, swinging his messenger bag behind him as he began to make his way in the other direction.

Kris blinked, jolting out of whatever reverie he’d been in. “What’s your excuse, then?”

Yixing smiled at him before turning away completely. “I like you. By the way,” he said, rounding the corner. “Our classes are about to start and you’ve been going the wrong way.”

He saw Kris mouth some curse words before hurrying off in the other direction, and Yixing smiled as he walked down to the end of the hall where his next classroom was.

Yixing had stumbled across Kris a week after classes started several months prior, glaring down at a map of the campus and muttering under his breath in Mandarin. If Yixing was stupid, he would have lied to himself and said that hearing his mother language had made him stop and talk to him. But Yixing wasn’t stupid. While hearing words he could understand without any effort was soothing to tired ears, Kris’ physical appearance had stood out to Yixing first. He was never one for cosmetics, but even with his sparse knowledge, he could appreciate Kris when he saw him. His hair was dyed a honey blonde and fell over his forehead in a way that was scarily perfect and looked oddly absent of any gel. Yixing didn’t understand that, so naturally, his first words to Kris were related to his confusion.

“How is it possible to look like you stepped out of a manga?”

Kris, who Yixing had at that point dubbed tall-anime-boy, looked up from his map to frown at Yixing, his eyebrows almost meeting in the center with the intensity of the look. This only made Yixing smile.

Tall-anime-boy continued to frown. “Are you talking to me?”

“I am,” Yixing said, still smiling. He pointed to tall-anime-boy’s perfectly groomed hair. “How is that possible?”

Tall-anime-boy lifted his hands, which Yixing added to the increasing lists of manga-character-like characteristics, and they hovered, large and awkward, over his hair. A map was still clutched in one. “I don’t understand.”

“You look like you say that pretty often,” Yixing said, raising himself just slightly on his tiptoes to pluck the map out of tall-anime-boy’s large hands. He shifted so he stood close to tall-anime-boy, pulling the map smooth. “For one, you were reading this upside down.”

“I wasn’t—it’s because I’m at the back of the school.”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you never to turn a map?”

“No.”

“Well, never turn a map.” Yixing smiled at him, nonplussed that tall-anime-boy did not return the expression. “I’m Yixing.”

Tall-anime-boy stared at him for a silent moment, glancing down from the map in his hands up to his smiling face. “I’m Kris,” he muttered.

Yixing turned back to the map. “Where are you trying to go?”

Kris turned the map over for a second, tapping at a list of books he had written down. “Bookstore.”

“Ah,” Yixing said, flipping the paper back over. He tapped on a blue square in the center of the map. “There it is.”

Kris stared down at the blue square, which had in small blocks letters  _BOOKSTORE_  written in the center. His voice was dry. “I got that. I’m trying to figure out where it  _is_. From here. Like, how to walk there.”

“Oh. I have no idea,” Yixing said, enjoying how Kris’ eyebrows seemed to emulate his frustration.

“Aren’t you a student here?”

“Yes. For a week now.”

Kris groaned. “What was the point in offering to help me?”

“Well, I think I can read a map better than you. And even if we get lost, we’ll get lost together.”

The thought did not appear to comfort Kris. “You have an accent. Where are you from?”

“Hunan,” Yixing said. Then, to be more specific, “Changsa.”

“So I guess cussing you out in Mandarin is not an option.”

“Oh please, go ahead,” Yixing said with a little grin. “I’m still going to walk with you.” He looked down at the map, then glanced behind him. He pointed to a pathway. “I think we should go that way.”

“That’s reassuring,” Kris said, but he fell into step next to Yixing anyway. “Where are you living?”

“Wah, so forward,” Yixing said, pressing a hand to his chest. Kris rolled his eyes, which Yixing thought was an improvement from his angry eyebrows. “I live in the dorms off campus. The Scorpio building.”

“I do too.”

“Ah, what a shame you’re not my roommate.”

“Don’t you like your roommate?” Kris said, not looking as if he thought it was a shame at all.

“He’s hardly there. I think he’s moving out eventually, to make way for another incoming exchange student. Both Chinese, though.”

“My roommate is as well,” Kris said, glancing down at the map again. “He’s supposed to arrive in a couple days, but I think his name was Zitao.”

“How racist, sticking us all in the same building.”

“I think it’s more of a kindness.”

Yixing smiled up at him cutely. “Oh, do you think it’s a kindness to live in the same building as me?”

Kris’s eyebrow twitched. He shoved the map at Yixing. “Are we going the right way?”

Yixing gave the map a fleeting glance. “Uhm.” He glanced around, spotting another pathway that went through a building. “That way.”

Kris narrowed his eyes at the map. “That doesn’t look right.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Yixing said, pushing through the door and holding it open for Kris.

Kris looked at him dryly. “Not really. We met five minutes ago.”

Yixing kept a brisk, easy pace as they made their way through the building’s center to come out on the other side. As he pushed open the exit door, he said, “I am very likeable, though.”

The door jolted back, as if it had hit something, and Yixing, slightly startled, stepped back, blinking as a hand from the outside pulled the door the rest of the way open. Yixing stepped through it quickly, Kris following after, and he stopped, bowing in a polite apology for hitting the boy on the other side of the door.

“You  _are_  extremely likeable.”

Yixing felt his stomach twist, lifting his head to meet chocolate brown, catlike eyes resting over prominent cheekbones that were emphasized by the grin on his mouth. He regretted his bow immediately.

“Ah, Jongdae,” Yixing said mildly. He raised an eyebrow at the black haired boy standing just behind Jongdae, who was also smiling at his apology with glinting, black rimmed eyes. “And Baekhyun. Naturally.”

Kris glanced from the pair in front of Yixing to Yixing himself and back. He might not be able to read a map, but he could no doubt see the way that Jongdae and Baekhyun were looking at Yixing as if he were a fresh piece of filet, and in turn see that Yixing did not seem at all impressed.

“Naturally,” Baekhyun echoed, lightly pushing his way in front of Jongdae and leaning into Yixing’s personal space. “Are you disappointed?”

“Not really,” Yixing said pleasantly. “But once it sinks in that I’m  _not_  interested, you two will be.”

“You are  _so_  cute,” Baekhyun said, smile morphing into a smirk as he took in the hard edge in Yixing’s eyes.

“I’m aware of this,” Yixing said. He rolled his shoulders back. “Be useful please, and tell me where the bookstore is.”

Jongdae chuckled as he nodded across the grass to their right, to where another cluster of buildings sat. “It’s there. Need an escort?”

“No,” Kris said, cutting off Yixing and taking him by the arm. Jongdae and Baekhyun looked around at him as if they were just noticing his presence. “Thanks. Bye.” He half dragged Yixing away, walking across the grass towards the indicated buildings.

Yixing looked up at him. “Are you defending my honor?”

“As if you had any to begin with.”

Yixing smiled, looking ahead of them and picking up his pace to avoid tripping in the grass. “Didn’t you like Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun?” Yixing kicked at the back of Kris’ legs, and Kris looked like he was fighting the urge to kick back. “Baekhyun was the one with the eyeliner.”

“Not really,” Kris said in response to Yixing’s question.

“Oh.” Yixing glanced down at Kris’ fingers, still wrapped around his arm, and fought the urge to try and intertwine them with his. “They’re very friendly.”

“Yeah,” Kris said, looking over his shoulder. Yixing followed his gaze. Baekhyun and Jongdae had gone. “I’ll bet.”

Since then, Yixing had kindly bullied his way into Kris’ social life, and although tall-anime-boy acted annoyed, Yixing, for one, knew Kris liked him. And, if he didn’t, Yixing was keen on changing that, because  _he_  liked Kris a hell of a lot. Six months later, Yixing delighted in showing his affection in ways so obvious that anyone  _but_  Kris would know Yixing wanted him, because Kris was an idiot.

In dealing with Kris, he was faced with a lot of angry eyebrows and exasperated eye rolling.  _It’s a good thing I like that_ , Yixing thought as he sat down in his last class with a sigh.  _Probably another good thing that Kris is a total idiot and doesn’t take me seriously a third of the time._ Sinking into the seat, Yixing settled down for fifty more minutes of endless droning and a struggle to remain awake. The teacher was busy at his computer, typing away madly, and therefore missed Jongdae walking into the classroom just after the bell rang. He smiled at Yixing before sitting down in the empty seat in front of him.

Yixing smiled back, pretty sure Jongdae didn’t buy the friendly act, but also sure that he didn’t give a fuck. That was one thing they had in common, Yixing thought, as he leaned forward quietly to peer at the mercifully huge screen of Jongdae’s cell, which the older boy was typing away on, his speed rivaling that of their teachers at the computer. Unfortunately, what Yixing spied of the conversation didn’t make much sense and was unshockingly erotic.

 

_Baekhyun [15:01]: Oh yeah? How beautiful_

_Jongdae [15:02]: Unbelievably_

_Jongdae [15:02]: I wanted to fuck him into the floor the second he opened his pretty little mouth_

 

“Okay, open up your books!” the teacher barked, making Jongdae put down his phone which in turn gave Yixing reason to lean back.

Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae. They were slightly notorious around the campus. For those who didn’t know much, they were just the incredibly attractive, immensely popular, and sickeningly charming power couple of the school, turning heads wherever they went. For those who knew more, they were all of that, but with a darker twist, known for persistently trying to lure unsuspecting students into their web (or bed) for a night of God knew what.

Yixing knew the latter (at least the ‘trying’ part) from firsthand experience, a fact that he wasn’t sure whether to label fortunate or unfortunate. He had met them both on his first day of school, in his first class. He had noticed Jongdae staring at him as he introduced himself, which was not odd, but turned so when he  _continued_ to stare, even fifteen minutes after introductions were over. At the end of class, Yixing had been making his way over to him, intent on asking if he was mentally addled when a body cut him off midstride.

While the staring kid had been stupidly handsome, with those fucking cheekbones, this boy was stupidly adorable, the cutesiness thrown off by the eyeliner rimming his eyes, giving them a sultry, sexy look that was mildly distracting. Yixing was glad he had never had a thing for girly looking boys, and he said, politely, “Excuse me.”

“Are you going to tell off that boy over there for being a creep?” eyeliner-boy said, jerking his head in the direction of cheekbones-boy, who was currently dropping books into his bag.

“Yes, he was staring at me,” Yixing said, looking from cheekbones-boy to eyeliner-boy suspiciously. “Who are you?”

“Baekhyun,” Baekhyun said. He stepped closer, nodding at cheekbones-boy again. “That’s Jongdae. We’re dating.”

“Congratulations,” Yixing said. “I’m still going to tell him off.”

Baekhyun’s eyes gleamed oddly, and he sidestepped Yixing, brushing a hand up his bare arm lightly enough to draw forth goosebumps. He rested his fingers on the inside of Yixing’s elbow. “Oh, he’ll love that. He loves getting scolded.”

Yixing was thrown enough to stop in his pursuit. “What?”

“He  _loves_  acting like an innocent, cocky little schoolboy.”

Yixing decided that leaving Baekhyun and Jongdae alone was probably the best option here. He pressed his lips together, not really caring whether his eyebrows were rising in incredulity or not. He made to walk away.

Baekhyun stopped him, wrapping his fingers more securely around his arm. “Wait. I don’t have your number.”

“Last I checked, you had a boyfriend,” Yixing said. “Take your girly fingers off of me.”

Baekhyun blinked, his startled expression giving way to a grin. He opened his mouth, but then another, deeper voice spoke.

“That’s all right. I’m the one who told him to get it.”

Cheekbones-boy. “Jongdae?” Yixing said. He made a whining noise. “You two are pretty annoying. I’m not interested in any weird kinky shit.”  _With you two, at least._

“He’s so forward,” Jongdae said.

“Says the boy who was staring blatantly at me for the last twenty minutes.”

“ _Oh_ , feisty,” Baekhyun said, pressing his body against Yixing’s.

Yixing pulled out of Baekhyun’s grip, stepping away from them. “Okay. I’m leaving. You two should use the alone time to fuck or something, because you’re obviously not satisfying each other well enough.”

Yixing spared them one more look long enough to see that his words didn’t seem to bother the pair, only make Baekhyun’s eyes glint more dangerously and Jongdae grin more widely.

Unfortunately for him, things continued on in such a manner for the entirety of his first week, during which Yixing learned it seemed best to respond to their advances with dry charm and zero interest. Getting angry involved far too much effort, and flat out ignoring them drew more attention. Being charming seemed to amuse them, but Yixing couldn’t very well stop being charming.

Strangely enough, when Kris came into the picture, Jongdae and Baekhyun had started easing off. Yixing wondered if Kris’ intimidating nature had held them off but, two weeks later, during lunch, he discovered this wasn’t the case.

“Tao came home at like two in the morning last night,” Kris said, in regards to his roommate.

“Is that news?” Yixing asked, taking a sip from his bottle of water.

“He could barely walk. And he was still drunk, I have no idea how he even got back to the dorm, because from what I gathered, he was at Baekhyun’s.”

Yixing glanced across the dining hall, to where he saw Baekhyun and Jongdae sitting close, the former with a leg draped over the latter’s. “That’s weird. I thought Tao would be a top.”

Kris flushed angrily, pointing his fork at Yixing in accusation. “Your weird friends totally took advantage of him.”

Yixing raised his eyebrows. “How? Didn’t he want it?”

“They—they—” Kris blustered. “Well, maybe he wanted it, but he’s two years younger, they totally tainted him and Tao has been texting me complaining all day that they won’t look at him twice now when apparently before they fucked, they were nothing short of sexually assaulting him in between classes everyday.”

“It’s like it was a one night stand or something.”

“Why are you such a smartass? Maybe it was okay when you got it on with them for a night, but Tao is kind of an idiot and they hurt his stupid feelings.”

Yixing took another sip of his water. “Tao’s a big boy. Put a band aid on his ass and he’ll get over it.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t think you could,” Yixing said, standing up. He raised an eyebrow. “Apparently, just looking like a top isn’t enough.” He smirked a little at a speechless Kris, taking note of the light dusting of pink across his cheeks. “And, if it matters, they’re not really my friends and we never fucked.” Yixing turned away, not before throwing Kris a wink over his shoulder. “They would have been limping for days if we had.”

He had taken slight satisfaction in hearing Kris choke on his food as he walked away, making his way over to the table where Baekhyun and Jongdae were sitting. The people around them watched as he stopped next to them, and it was vaguely irritating that the couple were the last ones to look up.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun finally said. He straightened, leg slipping off of Jongdae’s and eyes raking up and down Yixing’s lean form. His tone was pleasant. “How are you?”

“Well,” Yixing said, tone just as pleasant.

“Want to sit?” Baekhyun said, patting Jongdae’s thigh. Jongdae raised an eyebrow at Yixing.

“No,” Yixing said. “And if you bother me or my friends again—including the friends of the idiot choking on rice across the room—I’ll tell _everyone_  what predatory, sexually assaulting creeps you really are. Or that you have herpes, which is something I think a lot of people would find pretty believable.” He paused. Baekhyun and Jongdae both had small smiles on their lips, but their eyes were dark. “Also, I’ll chop off your dicks.” He shrugged, offering them a bright smile. “See you in class!”

Since then, Baekhyun and Jongdae had eased off. Although they had not completely left Yixing alone, their flirting was inconsequential enough to deal with, but substantial enough that it irritated Kris whenever he was present, so Yixing didn’t mind all that much.

Yixing put his chin in his hands, staring blankly at the back of Jongdae’s head. Jongdae, Kris had grown to deal with, probably because the two of them were partners in their chemistry class and he had no other choice. Jongdae could also hold a conversation without making a sexual comment. Baekhyun, not so much. Yixing wondered where the kid was. Based off of roll call, he was supposed to be in two of his classes, including this one, and had been absent from all of them.

Class was as boring as Yixing expected it to be, and he got away with sleeping through half of it. When it was over, Jongdae stood up, twisting his back around to crack and catching Yixing looking at him. His eyes twinkled.

“Did you have a nice break, Yixing?”

“Yes. Where’s Baekhyun?” Yixing asked.

“Still on vacation with his family,” Jongdae said, smiling at Yixing easily as he slid his bag over his shoulder. “He’ll be back at the end of the week. I’ll tell him you miss him.”

“Please don’t,” Yixing said, smiling back at him.

-

Kris caught up to him outside of the building, slightly out of breath.

“You didn’t have to run to catch me,” Yixing said. “I’m happy to wait for you.”

“Shut up,” Kris said. “You’re such a lameass.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’ve got a gift card for this restaurant,” Kris said, waving it in Yixing’s face. “Let’s go?”

“A real date!”

“In your dreams.”

“Quit reading my mind, you’re making me blush.”

-

 Kris and Yixing had been to this restaurant before, but the fact that the food was free (or on someone else’s dollar, at least) made the meal infinitely better. They were about halfway through their lunch/dinner when Kris said, “I think Jongdae and Baekhyun have a new conquest.”

“Baekhyun isn’t even in town.”

“How do you know that?” Kris said, narrowing his eyes.

“I asked Jongdae.”

Kris sighed. “Well, I saw Jongdae backing this kid up into a wall. Or door.”

Yixing paused. He thought on the texts that he’d seen on Jongdae’s phone. “Is the kid unbelievably beautiful?”

Kris stared at him. “Uh.” He paused too. “Well, kind of. And he wears enough eyeliner to almost rival Baekhyun. It’s no wonder why Jongdae seems to like him.”

“Did you scare Jongdae off?”

“No,” Kris said, pursing his lips. “But I told the kid to watch out for him, and Baekhyun.”

“Ah, and here I thought you only wanted to protect me,” Yixing said, looking down at his plate.

Kris didn’t respond, which made Yixing peek up at him through his bangs. Kris was looking at him again, like he had earlier, as if Yixing had done something to offend him. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were intense, and it threw Yixing off a little.

“Why do you keep looking at me like I ate your dog?”

“I don’t have a dog.”

“Well, if you did.”

Kris rolled his eyes again, which was more normal and made Yixing relax. “You’re acting weird, Kris,” Yixing said with a pout.

Kris smiled at him, throwing Yixing off all over again. “It’s your fault.”

-

On the way to their apartments, he and Kris, stomach full with gift card bought food, were arguing about the best way to get past level 28 in angry birds, Kris jabbing at Yixing’s phone screen furiously as they walked down the hall towards Yixing’s room.

“Why do you tap the screen so  _soon_ , if you tap it closer to the barricade, the birds will break it better!”

“That is the stupidest theory. The farther away they are, the more damage they do. They  _spread_  further,” Yixing said, shoving his phone completely into Kris’ overly large hands so he could unlock the door to his room.

“ _Clearly_  that’s not working for you because you’ve been on this level for almost two mon—!”

“Hey,” Yixing hissed, elbowing Kris hard in the ribs as the door opened. He nudged it open further with his foot, nodding inside. “Shut up, I’ve got a roommate!”

“Huh?” Kris said, putting down the phone and leaning in to look at the second bed in Yixing room, which had been stripped bare for a while, but currently had a boy sleeping on the uncovered mattress, two large suitcases haphazardly leaning against each other next to the bed. “But Henry moved out two months ago.”

“You should have made your move on me already. It’s too late now, we’ll get no privacy,” Yixing said, walking quietly into the room.

Kris sputtered behind him. “Made a  _move—_ hey wait.” Kris tossed Yixing his phone, walking over to where the boy was sleeping.  He looked down at him. “This is him. This is the guy.”

Yixing put his phone down on his bed before walking over to where Kris was leaning over the boy. “Oi, if he wakes up and you’re like that, he’s going to think you’re a creep.”

“He’ll have to get used to that, if  _you’re_ his roommate,” Kris shot back. He straightened. “This is the guy Jongdae was hitting on.”

“Hm,” Yixing said, standing on his tiptoes briefly to get a better look at him. “Wow. He is unbelievably beautiful.”

 And he was. Although his eyes were closed, there were smudged remnants of what looked like had been a lot of eyeliner rimming their pretty shape, as Kris had mentioned before. His skin was smooth, light in color, but not as pale as Yixing’s and more similar to Kris’ skin tone. It made his sharp jawline look smooth. Everything about him looked soft, really. His lips, his skin, his dark hair. Yixing rocked back on his heels. “Just look at that face.”

Kris looked at him sharply. Yixing met his gaze and smiled. “Don’t worry, Kris. He’s too girly looking for my taste.”

Kris covered his mouth with his hand, working his jaw underneath his palm before dropping it and saying, “You don’t like girly looking?”

“I like tall-anime-boy looking.”

“What?”

Yixing leaned forward. “Y _ou_.”

Kris stepped back. “Fuck you. You’re such a—frick.” He turned around, stumbling a little over his feet. “Yah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Yixing watched him nearly walk into the door before he remembered he had to turn it and push to leave, and when it shut behind him, Yixing turned back to the pretty boy that was now his roommate, much to Kris’ dismay. “I owe you. Although you are gross for sleeping on that thing without sheets.”

-

A couple hours later, soft-girly-boy started making soft crooning noises from the bed, and Yixing turned around, figuring that soft-girly-boy was finally starting to wake up when he shot straight up in bed, his noises cutting of short with a wild gasp as he looked around the room wildly. When he saw Yixing staring at him, he frowned a little, then fell back into bed with a heavy sigh.

“You must be exhausted,” Yixing said, raising an eyebrow. “To sleep on that thing without any sort of cover.”

Soft-girly-boy sounded tired when he answered. “I just flew in from Beijing this morning.”

“Ouch,” Yixing said, making a mental note to tell Kris their school was still definitely being racist. “Well that makes sense. They like sticking international students together.”

Soft-girly-boy turned onto his side, eyes thoughtful as they considered Yixing, who offered a smile to him. Soft-girly-boy’s gaze softened, and Yixing offered, “I’m Yixing. I transferred here from Hunan about five months ago.”

“Oh!” Soft-girly-boy’s eyes lit up as he pushed himself up straight, and Yixing briefly debated whether his aversion to feminine features was an accurate choice. “Thank  _God_ ,” he said in their mother tongue, and he was pretty fucking cute, so Yixing laughed.

Soft-girly-boy’s eyed his suitcases with resentment. To get his mind briefly off the unpacking he had to do, and curious about what his response would be, Yixing said, “Other than getting into the country right before classes, okay first day?”

Soft-girly-boy made a little humming noise in his throat, pulling one of his suitcases to him. “Guess so,” he said. He glanced at Yixing, who waited for him to say more, but soft-girly-boy just smiled and said, “I’m Luhan, by the way.”

“Lu Han,” Yixing said, sounding it out. He pushed his hand through his hair. “Meet anyone interesting today, Luhan?”

He might be pushing it, but he didn’t really care. Besides, Luhan seemed way too innocent for Yixing to allow him to be lured in by the likes of Jongdae and Baekhyun.

However, Luhan’s facial expression was easygoing when he responded. “There was this tall blonde guy that seemed nice. He said his name was Kris.”

“I know Kris.”

“Small world,” Luhan said with a smile.

“Mhm. We’ll have lunch sometime,” Yixing said. He turned back to his desk as Luhan turned to his suitcases. Luhan had not mentioned Baekhyun or, more specifically, Jongdae, but he had mentioned Kris, who, save for his height, was not immediately more interesting than the power couple, the latter of which had apparently been seriously invading Luhan’s personal space just before Kris had introduced himself to Luhan.

Kris had no reason to lie, so Luhan must be avoiding the subject of Jongdae on purpose. The easiness with which he did this made Yixing wonder how honest his innocent face really was. But, he owed him. So he did not press the matter.

-

_my special angry bird Kris [21:01]: how’s your roommate?_

_Yixing [21:06]: He mentioned you._

_my special angry bird Kris [21:06]: what do you mean_

_Yixing [21:07]: I asked him if he had met anyone interesting and he said he met a really tall sexy anime-like boy_

_my special angry bird Kris [21:08]: fuck you_

_Yixing [21:08]: Kidding_

_Yixng [21:08]:  He said you were tall and ugly_

_Yixing [21:15]: Okay he just said you were tall and blonde_

_Yixing [21:30]: Why are you still ignoring me_

_Yixing [21:34]: Tall and blonde are very appealing traits_

_Yixing [21:40]: I’ve been dumped…_

_my special angry bird Kris [21:42]: i was showering you lunatic_

_Yixing [21: 44]: No need for harsh words_

_my special angry bird Kris [21:45]: okay, well, that’s cool anyway. is he nice?_

_Yixing [21:46:] Yeah, especially when he was sucking my cock_

_Yixing [21:51]: I’m kidding. Again._

_my special angry bird Kris [21:56]: i hate when you say shit like that_

_Yixing [21:58]: Does it make you jealous my love_

_my special angry bird Kris [21:59]: did he mention jongdae?_

_Yixing [21:59]: No. Are you sure Jongdae likes him?_

_my special angry bird Kris [22:00]: pretty fucking sure. not to mention the guy was blushing like a virgin when jongdae was near him_

_Yixing [22:01]: His name is Luhan. And I don’t think he’s a virgin._

_my special angry bird Kris [22:02]: why not_

_Yixing [22:02]: Just a guess. There’s gotta be reason why he purposefully didn’t mention Jongdae to me, when he mentioned you_

_my special angry bird Kris [22:03]: he probably has a crush on him and is too embarrassed to say anything_

_my special angry bird Kris [22:03]: you should tell him you’re about as gay as rainbow dash looks_

_Yixing [22:04]: The fact that you know who Rainbow Dash is isn’t helping your argument very much_

_Yixing [22:05]: And I don’t think he’s all that insecure about being gay based on some of the clothes I saw him unpacking. And he’s got a makeup bag_

_my special angry bird Kris [22:05]: i only know anything about that show because YOU force me to watch it_

_Yixing: [22:05]: AND Rainbow Dash is about the least gay character you could have picked. It is racist that you judge her on her appearance_

_my special angry bird Kris [22:06]: i think you need to look up the definition of the word ‘racist’_

_Yixing [22:25]: Luhan is not a virgin. I just asked him._

_my special angry bird Kris [22:26] you ASKED him?!_

_Yixing [22:28]: He’s my roommate, no reason to be shy about these sorts of things_

_Yixing [22:36]: Also, he is not as shy as he looks because he just got naked_

_Yixing [22:37]: And I understand why he isn’t a virgin._

 

Kris stopped responding to him and Yixing decided not to tell him that Luhan hadn’t actually gotten naked (although he had walked around in just his boxers for a while before crawling into bed, and damn, his face  _really_  wasn’t an accurate portrayal of the rest of him), Kris didn’t need to know that, and could sit and hopefully seethe over images of Luhan and Yixing rolling around in bed together.

He was just settling down under his covers to watch some  _Friendship is Magic_  on his phone when it buzzed, and, surprised, Yixing glanced at the top of the screen where the message had appeared.

 

_my special angry bird Kris [23:57]: i bet you look better_

 

-

Yixing had been too stunned, for once, to reply to Kris’ text. It had been flirty and confident when Yixing had been expecting the usual disgusted and embarrassed. It had taken him an extra hour to fall asleep, and although Luhan was not a loud sleeper, Yixing had grown accustomed to having the room to himself for a while, and the soft rustling noises here and there startled him enough to take another hour away from his sleep.

It was no surprise to him that he missed his first class of the day, and he made a face at his clock when he woke up, as if it were to blame. In reality, it was Kris’ fault, his text flustering Yixing so much that he had forgotten to set his alarm. He rightfully set his glare on Kris when he saw the taller boy walking out of the dining hall.

“You made me sleep through our first class,” Yixing said as he made his way to the entrance of the building.

“You sleep through that class even when you’re in attendance.” Kris paused, smiling a little at Yixing. “Why are you blaming me?”

Yixing narrowed his eyes at him. This role reversal was not okay with him.

“I jacked off to you last night,” Yixing said, and when Kris started sputtering, he continued on into the dining hall for his own lunch break, satisfied with the return to the natural order. He belatedly realized Kris was probably going to be irritated with him for the next ten minutes, so Yixing had no way of finding out what the best thing to eat was.

“Yixing?”

Yixing turned around. “Luhan!”

Luhan nodded, and looking at him, Yixing realized that while yesterday the kid had been stupidly attractive, that had been him after an international flight and a near full day of classes. Today, his hair was styled, his eyes rimmed in neat black, his skin smoother, and his clothes more neatly pressed. Yixing glanced around, taking note of the various students shooting Luhan second glances as they passed. Several feet away, leaving the dining hall, he caught Jongdae paused midstride, hand pressing the door open as he looked over his shoulder at the boy. His eyes were dark and thoughtful as they slowly raked up Luhan’s body, from toe to head. He followed Luhan’s gaze and when he caught Yixing’s eyes, he smiled pleasantly and continued on.

Yixing turned back to Luhan, who was staring at him expectantly.  _Crap, what did he say?_

“Yes, come with me,” Yixing said, grabbing Luhan’s hand and pulling him along with him as he got food.

Well, Kris hadn’t been imagining it. Jongdae was interested in his roommate.

-

“You were  _right_  about Jongdae liking Luhan,” Yixing said, stretching his arms over his head then immediately lowering them when a breeze snaked up his shirt where it had hiked up on his stomach. It was cold. They should find Kris’ car soon.

“I what?” Kris said, blinking at him.

“About Jongdae. Wanting Luhan.” Yixing puffed out a breath of hair, wrinkling his nose when he saw a steam ghost of it.

“Oh.” Kris paused. He dug around in his pockets for his keys. “We should keep him away from Jongdae.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re perverted, kinky weirdos.”

“That’s never stopped you from hanging out with me.”

Kris laughed, making Yixing smile. “Touché. But. Still.”

Yixing shrugged. “I say we leave it.”

Kris spotted his car and began walking towards it, swinging his keys around one long finger. Yixing tore his eyes away from it as Kris spoke. “Why do you suddenly  _like_  them?”

“I don’t  _like_  them,” Yixing huffed. “But I think that Luhan might be…different.”

“What the fuck does that even mean,” Kris grumbled, shoving his keys into the door and unlocking all four doors of the car.

“Maybe he’ll stick. Be more than a one night stand.”

“I don’t think so.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Fuck you,” Kris said. “Get in the car. It’s freezing.”

Once Yixing was inside, and they had been driving in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Kris spoke again. “You know, you probably could have stuck with them. You definitely had a chance to fuck them.” He paused, hands tight on the steering wheel. “Why didn’t you?”

Yixing snuggled into his coat, waiting until Kris glanced at him to answer. “Because I already liked you.”

Kris opened his mouth, narrowed his eyes, swallowed whatever words he’d been about to say and turned back to the road with red cheeks.

-

_my special angry bird Kris [22:09]: have you ever had sex with a girl?_

_Yixing [22:11]: Ew gross_

_Yixing [22:12]: Jk yes_

_Yixing [22:12]: But really, gross._

_Yixing [22:12]: This is random_

_my special angry bird Kris [22:16]: i was just wondering why you stopped having sex with girls_

_Yixing [22:17]: Because I like dick better_

_my special angry bird Kris [22:17]: jesus_

_Yixing [22:18]: Specifically, your dick._

_my special angry bird Kris [00:26]: maybe you should do something about that_

 

-

“Tao has been chatting my ear off about Baekhyun’s stupid welcome back party happening at the end of the week.”

“I thought Tao didn’t like Baekhyun,” Yixing said, rubbing his eyes. He had slept poorly, again.

Kris shook his head. “Well, maybe not, but it’s free alcohol. And he’s been going on and on about this kid that’s gonna be there. Kim Jongin, I think his name was?”

“Wow, alcohol and Kim fucking Jongin. That’s not a recipe for sex or anything.”

Kris looked at him sharply. “What’s wrong with Kim Jongin?”

“Nothing,” Yixing said innocently. “I have dance classes with him.”

Kris raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“And the way he dances makes Baekhyun and Jongdae seem like baby cherubs.”  _And I’m pretty sure he also fucked Baekhyun and Jongdae._ “Next?”

Kris blustered wordlessly for a bit, and Yixing thought that his protectiveness over Tao was adorable, although highly unnecessary. If that kid had hooked up with Baekhyun and Jongdae, his innocence was long gone. His perusal of Kim Jongin and his sinful dancing was proof of that.

“That is not a baby cherub,” Kris said, stopping short when they exited the building and looking down the stairs at their feet.

Yixing followed his gaze, his lips curving when he saw Jongdae pushing a notebook towards Luhan’s outstretched fingers, his lips moving around a lilting smile.

“Jongdae wants to fuck him  _so_  badly,” Yixing said, raising an eyebrow at Jongdae’s glinting eyes.

“Luhan is blushing  _again_.”

“He is fucking not, it’s just the cold air!” Yixing said, flicking Kris on the head.

“You can't tell me they aren't flirting, though”

Yixing looked at Kris, then looked at Luhan and Jongdae at the bottom of the stairs. Jongdae was laughing, and Luhan was looking at him thoughtfully, and this seemed to make Kris very frustrated. Yixing took brief pity on him. Besides, cockblocking was always fun.

“Luhan! Hey!”

“ _What are you—”_ Kris began in a hiss, but Yixing was already jogging down the stairs, hopping over the last two steps and landing easily in front of Luhan and Jongdae. Kris huffed to a stop close behind him.

“Hi,” Luhan said. He looked bemused.

Jongdae was looking at Yixing as if he knew exactly what he was up to, and Yixing met his gaze head on, saying innocently, “Hey Jongdae” before turning back to Luhan and asking him to come eat with him and Kris.

“Looks like you’re covered,” Jongdae said to Luhan, lifting his hands up. When Luhan wasn’t looking, he threw Yixing a playful, knowing smile. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

Yixing watched him wave as he walked away. He turned to Kris, whose gaze was deadpan.

“He’s targeting you,” Kris said, almost aggressively, to Luhan.

Yixing tried to keep his face mild, but Luhan’s expression did not betray the alarm and disgust Kris seemed to be hoping for. In fact, he almost looked pleased. He lifted his shoulder in a careless shrug. “Where did you want to eat?”

Kris still had some money left on his gift card, so they went to the same restaurant. Yixing enjoyed watching Kris warm to Luhan, despite his best efforts to not like him. It was hard to dislike him, with his angelic looks and equally charming personality, with a wit that was so sudden and clever that it rivaled Yixing’s. When Luhan excused himself t to go to the bathroom, Yixing put his chin in his hands and smiled at Kris.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kris asked after a few moments of silence.

“You like him.”

“Jealous?” Kris said dryly.

“Never,” Yixing gasped. “I know that I’m the only one for you.”

Kris flicked the straw in his drink, giving it the same look he’d been giving Yixing over the last several days, as if it had done something to offend him.

-

 

_my special angry bird Kris [18:11]: oi the party tonight_

_Yixing [18: 12]: Oh, my. Are you trying to get me drunk? It’s wrong to take advantage like that…_

_my special angry bird Kris [18:13]: so you don’t want to go?_

_Yixing [18:14]: I’m watching Friendship is Magic_

_my special angry bird Kris [18:14]: oh my god_

_Yixing [19:45]: We are going to the party_

_my special angry bird Kris [19:50]: huh? what happened_

_Yixing [19:53]: Luhan came storming in like someone stole his kidney. Don’t really know what happened, but Baekhyun texted him the address and time. He really wants to go_

_my special angry bird Kris [19:55]: and when I really wanted to go you thought my little pony was more important_

_Yixing [20:00]: Take the dildo out of your butt and be ready in an hour_

_-_

Watching Luhan get ready was like watching an artist painting a blank canvas. Or, with Luhan’s face and body in mind, maybe a not-so blank canvas. Yixing looked over his shoulder nosily as Luhan rifled through the shit in his make-up bag, pulling his hand out with a black pencil pressed between his fingers.

“How do you not stab yourself in the eye?” Yixing asked as Luhan traced the line of his eye, coming so close to Luhan’s face that the other boy paused before he answered.

“It helps when I have room to breathe.”

“I’m sure it does,” Yixing said, not moving.

Luhan smirked a little, the look fitting on his face alarmingly well, before pressing the tip of the pencil back to the upper lid of his eye. “I could do you, if you’d like,” Luhan said. He paused again. “Your makeup, I mean.”

“I don’t think it would work for me,” Yixing said, his chest literally aching as he passed up the opportunity to make a quip.

Luhan glanced up at him, and Yixing was glad only one eye was done, because if he had been looking at him with two smoldering, smoky eyes, Yixing probably would have caved. “You would look pretty sexy.” Luhan turned back to the mirror. “Might even get you laid.”

“I can get laid perfectly well without.”

“Doesn’t hurt.”

Yixing had half a mind to shove the pencil into Luhan’s eyeball. “I suppose you would know, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, I would,” Luhan said, smoking out the edges of the black on his upper lids.

“That sounds vaguely slutty.”

“Nothing really vague about it,” Luhan said, leaning back and dropping a wink in Yixing’s direction.

“Gross,” Yixing said snootily, turning around as Luhan began rifling through his bag again. “I hope your girly shit won’t take long. Kris is going to be here in ten minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Luhan said, grabbing a couple shirts from his closet before heading towards the bathroom. “Blue or black shirt?”

“Jongdae likes blue,” Yixing said.

Luhan did not respond, but when he came out of the bathroom eight minutes later with his hair styled up casually, his shirt was blue.

Kris showed up two minutes later, and Yixing thought that he was actually crapping his pants for a moment, his voice strangling in his throat, lips tight, and eyes strained when Luhan opened the door for him.

“Thanks for driving us,” Luhan said after a moment, smiling brightly at Kris before breezing by his frozen form. Yixing cursed his decision to not let Luhan draw around his stupid eyes before grabbing his scarf and pushing Kris back out into the hall.

“Let’s go,” he said.

-

“ _He looks like a prostitute,_ ” Kris hissed into Yixing’s ear as they followed Luhan down the stairs and towards the parking lot.

“You say that like you wouldn’t pay to fuck him,” Yixing spit back. He glanced forward, allowing himself to admire the cute little curve that was Luhan’s ass. “I would.”

Kris’ voice was astoundingly petulant. “I thought you didn’t like girly looking boys.”

“I don’t, but you wouldn’t have to twist my arm to get me to tap that.”

“Hey, this is your car, right?” Luhan said, turning to look at them.

Yixing and Kris both snapped their heads forward and leaned away from each other, as if Luhan had caught them making out. Yixing smiled, grateful for the perpetual dimple in his cheek that made his expression look innocent. Kris, meanwhile, fumbled out a choked “yes” that had Luhan raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow before turning back around and walking towards the car he had pointed at.

Kris looked at Yixing. “It’s not fair to look like that.”

“Don’t be mad, he’s making up for your face.”

 Kris’ cheeks puffed up indignantly right before he strode forward, jamming his keys into the driver’s door and turning it so all the doors unlocked.

“Your car is a grandma,” Yixing moaned as Luhan tugged on one of the back door’s handles, yanking it open with a grunt. Several pieces of garbage spilled out, mostly fast food bags and cups.

“Your car is—oh, that’s right, you don’t own one,” Kris shot back as Luhan tried to make room for his feet.

“So  _mean_ ,” Yixing sang under his breath, shooting Kris a dazzling smile when he glared at him.

Kris glanced towards the back, where Luhan had managed to sit down and was watching them with a faint smile. He pursed his lips and thumped down in his own seat, twisting the keys in the ignition so hard they were in danger of breaking off.

“So exciting,” Yixing said as he buckled his seatbelt. He looked back at Luhan as Kris shrugged off his jacket and tossed it in the back, somewhere beside Luhan. “Are you excited Luhan?”

Kris turned back to the road after sneaking another glance at Luhan. He was rolling his eyes.

“I suppose,” Luhan said with a small laugh. “It’s just a party, isn’t it?”

“This is a special party,” Yixing said, turning back around in his seat. He saw Kris glance in the backseat again, gauging Luhan’s reaction.

“Why?” Luhan asked.

“Because it’s your first party after moving here from China.”  _And Jongdae is going to bone you so hard up the ass._

“You are really lame,” Luhan said.

“I am really cool.”

“Not really.”

Kris chuckled, and Yixing had half a mind to tell him if he kept looking back at Luhan, his head was going to get stuck that way. He decide to wait, to see if Luhan would say anything.

About seven minutes later, he did, shifting in his seat and saying to Kris, “Can I help you?”

Kris sucked his lower lip into his teeth, his head flicking back to the road as Yixing whirled around in his seat, grinning at Luhan’s dry expression. “You look really hot. That’s why he’s looking.”

Kris muttered something inaudible under his breath and Luhan flicked a wayward strand of hair out of his eyes, looking pleased again. “Ah. Okay, then.”

Kris coughed lightly, hands squeezing the steering wheel. “You do know Jongdae is going to be there, don’t you? He’s not going to want to let you leave until he gets a fuck.”

Luhan leaned back. His pleased expression did not falter.

“Don’t get too corrupted,” Yixing said to him, and Luhan responded with a shrug. 

Their apartment, although campus affiliated, was a few blocks away from the school, and therefore not too far from Baekhyun’s house. There was a slew of cars already parked in the neighborhood, so the house itself was not hard to find, smack dab behind the thickest congestion of cars. Kris parked in the first space his saw, right in between two cars.

“So skilled, where did you learn to parallel park like that?” Yixing asked, jumping out of the car. Luhan kicked the door open, catching it on the back swing as he hopped out after Yixing.

“Your mom taught me,” Kris said to him, awkwardly turning in his seat and digging through the debris in the back for his coat. Yixing slammed his door shut in response, then immediately regretted it when the cold air began prickling at his cheeks.

“Yah, hurry the hell up!” Yixing said, rubbing his arms vigorously, glaring at Kris’ dark form lurched over the driver seat.

“Can’t find my coat!” Kris snapped at him through the car door.

Yixing sighed, glancing over at Luhan who was looking towards the house with interest. “Luhan, you want to go on ahead?” He stepped towards the car, jerking the door back open with a creak so he could help Kris find the coat. He was freezing his balls off.

Luhan looked back at the pair of them, a glint in his eye. “Yeah, I’ll see you guys in there.”

Yixing watched him go for a moment, then shoved Kris’ long limbs out of the way. “You were  _wearing_ it when we left, where the fuck did you throw it?”

“Fuck you, I don’t know!” Kris said, throwing an old McDonald’s cup at Yixing’s face.

“We don’t even  _need_  the coat, it’s like a two minute walk to the house. Hey, quit throwing stuff at me!” Yixing yelped, ducking when Kris threw a balled up paper bag at his head. “Your car is disgusting you should really—” he stopped when a heavy, dark mass hit him in the face, muffling the rest of his sentence. He pulled the coat off of his head, glaring, then opened his mouth in surprise when he saw that Kris was smiling at him, although his eyebrows were furrowed, as if he wasn’t quite sure what he was smiling at. Yixing realized his eyes had that same  _offended_  look they’d been sporting all week, but the curve of his lips was throwing the entire expression off and making Yixing’s heart beat uncomfortably fast.

“ _What_?” he said, he voice coming out sharper than he intended.

Kris took the coat from him, swinging around and pulling himself out of the car. Yixing touched his fingers to his cheeks, suddenly grateful that it was cold and he could blame the pink flush on the air.

He hurried after Kris, cursing his long legs and catching up to him closer to the front door, where the thrum of music was louder. Yixing dug into his coat pockets, pulling out a silver flask. Kris looked at him scandalized, hand frozen on the doorknob.

“What is that?”

“I’m cold,” Yixing said, unscrewing the cap.

“Is that alcohol?”

“No,” Yixing said, tipping it over his mouth and taking several long gulps until it was more than halfway empty. There. Something else to blame his red cheeks on.

Kris reached for it, but Yixing ducked under his arm, slipping the flask back into his pocket with one hand as he pushed the door open with the other, kicking off his shoes and backing into the little entry hall as he waited for Kris to take off his stupid jacket as he pulled his own sweater up and over his head.

“You are acting like a child,” Kris said, his voice barely audible over the thrumming music.

“I’m at a party!” Yixing shouted at him, holding out his arms so that the lights from the other room cast funny green and red patterns on it. He grinned at Kris and beckoned him forward. “Come on.”

Kris did not move for a second, and then he reached forward and took Yixing’s hand.

-

Kris stayed close to Yixing as he led them to where the party’s center seemed to be at, a large, rectangular shaped room filled with flashing lasers, pulsing music, and countless bodies. Yixing, with the alcohol in his veins, the music thrumming in his bones, and Kris’ hand warm around his, felt invincible.

He turned around, tugging Kris forward hard enough that the other boy had to catch himself on Yixing’s hips to stop himself from falling on his face. Yixing inhaled sharply when Kris’ fingers tightened on his waist, and just as Kris was raising his head to look at Yixing, someone hooked their arm with his and spun him around, forcing Kris to release his waist.

Yixing blinked at a boy with caramel skin and a twinkle in his eyes. “Jongin!” he said.

Kim Jongin grinned at him, his hair already damp with sweat. “Yo.” His hand came down on Yixing’s ass in a playful slap, but he winced when his finger hit the hard surface of the flask. “Jesus, is that a gun in your pocket or are you that happy to see me?”

Yixing pulled out the flask, waving it teasingly in Jongin’s bright eyes. “Want some?”

“Like I’d accept a drink from you,” Jongin said, eyeing it warily. Yixing smiled at him and tipped the rest of the flask’s contents down his throat.

“Yixing!” Kris yelped. “Swear to God, if you puke in my car again I will  _kill_  you.”

“It’s not like you’d clean it up anyway,” Yixing said, tossing a disgruntled looking Kris the empty flask. He caught it on reflex and Yixing smiled cheekily at him. “Do you want to watch Jongin and I dance?”

Kris’ face was deadpan, and Jongin was already tugging Yixing closer to the crowd, dragging his hips into the beat. Yixing laughed, bending his legs and leaning back, his body pulsing in a wave against Jongin’s side. Jongin was quick to respond, shoulders rolling and hips pivoting in a way that was sinful all on its own without the wicked grin on his lips. Yixing snickered, but his body responded in a likewise movement, his hips swiveling and grinding against Jongin’s body, his form far more loose and less controlled than how he usually moved in practice.

Yixing glanced to the side, expecting Kris to have gone to find some other friends of theirs that were sure to be there, and felt a little jolt of surprise to see him still standing in the same spot, his eyes dark and intent on Yixing’s body.

Yixing bit his lower lip, but couldn’t stop the grin forming on his face. Kris blinked, and Yixing winked, taking care to move his hips with extra force as he turned his gaze back towards Jongin.

-

They danced; and although their bodies were close, they were in their own minds. Jongin’s filled with who knew what, but Yixing’s filled with the music and  _Kris_. The pulsing vibrato, Kris’ dark eyes, thrumming of the bass, Kris’ warm hands, on him, touching his skin, running through his hair. Yixing’s lips parted in a small gasp, his eyes opening, although when they had closed, he wasn’t sure. The lights were dizzying him, his body was light, and his skin was flushed. He wiped his fingers against the back of his neck, tilting his head back and looking around to find Kris again.

He was still there. Yixing had seen some people stop and talk to him over the course of the party, but still he hadn’t moved, and his eyes remained hot on Yixing’s body.

Tao had now joined him, and they were talking animatedly, Tao waving his hands around in agitation, although Kris’ focus remained on Yixing, and when they caught each other’s eye, Kris nodded imperceptibly at Jongin, who, Yixing belatedly realized, Tao was gesturing to.

Oh, right.

Grabbing Jongin around the waist, Yixing swiveled around, dancing the other boy directly into Tao, who looked like he was trying to decide whether he wanted to kill Yixing or not. Jongin laughed at the movement, carelessly throwing his arms around Tao’s neck and tugging him back into the crowd. Yixing shook his head, small drops of sweat flying from his hair, and dimpled a smile at Kris. Kris glanced away, and it was hard to tell if he was blushing or not because of the red lights. He glanced up, looking blankly into the crowd, then blinked in surprise.

“Whoa, look,” he said, nodding into the crowd.

Yixing frowned, turning around to look into the mass of bodies. He didn’t understand what he was supposed to be looking at until there was shift, revealing a dark-haired Baekhyun up against Luhan’s back. Luhan’s head was tilted against Baekhyun’s shoulder as Baekhyun licked a hot stripe up against the flushed skin of his neck.

“Wow, they look like a porno,” Yixing said, swaying on the spot as the bodies blocked off his roommate and Baekhyun again.

“You’re one to talk,” Kris said, his voice strained.

Yixing turned back to him. Kris was staring down at him, and he had that fucking  _look_  on his face, like Yixing was doing all sorts of terrible things to offend him. Yixing’s skin was tingling and felt too tight on his body, and, without another thought, he smacked Kris on the arm and made his way towards the front door.

Kris followed him, like he knew he would, and when Yixing heard the door close behind him a couple minutes after he had left the house, he turned around.

Kris was holding both of their jackets. He tossed Yixing’s over. It hit the floor with a soft thrush.

“You didn’t even try and catch that,” Kris said.

“Why are you  _looking_  at me like that?” Yixing demanded, kicking the sweater back at Kris.

Kris crossed his arms. “Like  _what?_ ”

“Like I’m hurting you or something. You’ve been doing it all week, and even before that—not to mention the texts you’ve been sending me. I am so sexually frustrated that I’m one touch away from exploding.”

Kris’ mouth dropped open, his cheeks flushing dark red, and he quickly stooped to pick up Yixing’s coat, a move Yixing knew was an attempt to hide his blush. His flustered reaction calmed Yixing down a little bit, and he suddenly thought of a different route. He stepped forward, touching Kris on the shoulder as he straightened.

“You are too, aren’t you?” Yixing said, tracing a line up Kris’ neck and over his jawline. “I could see you looking at me, in there. And you saw me looking back. Tell me what you were thinking.”

Kris bit his lower lip hard, then released it. “You are drunk.”

Yixing narrowed his eyes. “Tell me what you were thinking.”

“I think we should go.”

“What you  _were_  thinking!” Yixing said, his tone hard.

Kris worked his jaw, then stormed off in direction of his car. Yixing stared after him, speechless, and only when he saw him working open the door to the driver’s seat did he break into a run, slamming into the hood of the car as the ignition started.

“You fuck!” Yixing yelped, the headlights bright in his face as he slid off the hood.

He couldn’t see past the headlights, but he imagined Kris was rolling his eyes. The passenger door popped open.

“Get in.”

-

The car ride back was silent. Yixing was glaring out the side window and Kris offered no break in the quiet, not even bothering to turn on the radio. Yixing kicked at the glove box. He wiped the sweat from his brow. He did not look at Kris.

When they parked, Kris shut off the ignition without a word, slamming the door shut behind him. Yixing stayed in the car for a minute, considering not moving, but not putting it past Kris to just leave him there, so, holding back a sigh, he also got out of the car and brushed by Kris haughtily, making his way to the stairwell.

When he heard footsteps behind him, Yixing looked over his shoulder. “You live on the first floor. Why are you following me?”

“I want to make sure you get back to your room okay.”

Yixing whirled around, making Kris stop midstride. “Go away. I can get there just fine.”

“Yixing—”

“Go  _away._ ”

They stared at each other silently for a moment before Yixing turned around and hurried the rest of the way up the stairs. He ducked into his room and clicked the lock in place, hissing out a gasp as he leaned against the door for a silent moment.  _Kris. Kris. Fuck, I could fucking kill him._

_Or fuck him in general._

Yixing shook the thought out of his head. If Kris was too pussy to make a move, then that was his own loss. The mixed signals were disorienting, and Yixing didn’t think he could take much more of it. He huffed, pushing off of the door and stripping as he walked towards the bathroom. He reeked of alcohol, and his head was still slightly spinning. He needed a shower.

-

He heard his phone buzz as he was shampooing his hair, and he realized belatedly Luhan might need a ride back, since no one except Jongdae ever really spent the night at Baekhyun’s. Hurrying to wash the rest of the suds out of his hair, Yixing hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and padding over to look down at his phone.

It wasn’t Luhan.

 

_my special angry bird Kris [01:37]: i have your flask. and your jacket_

 

 Yixing stared down at the phone incredulously for a moment before picking it up and jabbing out a reply.

 

_Yixing [01:42]: Why don’t you try suffocating yourself with the jacket_

_my special angry bird Kris [01:43]: can you come get your shit please_

_Yixing [01:44]: Can’t this wait until tomorrow??_

_my special angry bird Kris [01:44]: come get your shit or I’m throwing it in the trash_

 

Yixing slammed his phone down on the bathroom counter and, heart pumping madly in disbelief, he kicked the bathroom door open and stomped over to the front door, not giving a shit about the fact that he was only in a towel. He was going to kill him, he thought, damp hands slipping on the doorknob as he tried to turn it. He was going to break down Kris’ door and  _burn_  his apartment.

The door opened with a hard  _whoosh_  and Yixing was suddenly being kissed.

 _?!_ was the only remotely intelligible thing Yixing could find himself thinking as he stumbled back into his room, distantly hearing the door shut behind the intruder.

The intruder, who wasn’t really an intruder, since Yixing had opened the door for him. Tall, blonde, and with large hands that were cupping Yixing’s face and holding him fast in place.

Yixing didn’t even try to pull away. He surged back against Kris, yanking his body closer by the hips and forcing his mouth open with his tongue, nerve ends alighting when Kris let out a soft, moaning gasp into his mouth. The noise made Yixing press against him harder, the towel slipping dangerously on his waist as he ground into Kris’ body and licked the inside of his cheek.

Kris pulled back, his eyes wide and his face flushed. He locked his hands in fists at his sides, looking Yixing up and down.

“You’re naked,” Kris said, his voice strangled.

Yixing cocked his head at him, then pulled at the side of his towel. It dropped to the floor.

“Yes,” he said. “I am now.”

Kris covered his mouth with his hands, his shoulders rising and falling heavily as he breathed. Yixing body was still pretty wet, fat drops sliding down in between his shoulder blades and dripping down his thighs in a way that made him shiver.

“Come here, I’m cold,” Yixing said, aware that Kris’ eyes, just barely visible over the tops of his fingertips, were on Yixing’s half hard cock.

“Aren’t you angry at me?” Kris said, his voice muffled.

“Yes. I plan on punishing you severely,” Yixing said with a leer.

Kris did not budge. “Yixing, you’re  _wet_.”

“Yes, I know, and it’s  _cold_.” Yixing glanced down. “I’m losing wood, here, Kris.”

“You’re naked.”

“Oh my God, so are you, under your clothes!”

“Yeah,  _under them_!”

Yixing strode forward, grabbed Kris by the collar of his shirt and dragged him across the room without mercy, shoving his bumbling form onto his bed. Kris flipped onto his back and looked up at Yixing with dark eyes.

“Do you want to fuck,” Yixing said, “or not?”

Kris breathed in deeply again. His voice was shaking when it came out. “Yes, but—” he said, then took another breath. Yixing sat down. He waited.

Kris tried again. “Yes,” he said. “But—I have to tell you something.”

Yixing leaned forward. “What is it?”

Kris looked up at Yixing. “I don’t want to just  _fuck_ ,” he said. “I—fuck, Yixing.” He lurched forward, stopping when he lips were just inches away from Yixing’s. Yixing’s own parted, and he inhaled softly, breathing in the stupid, stupid boy sitting across from him. “I _like_  you. It freaks me out how much I like you, and I don’t really get it sometimes—you’re such a fucking nuisance, but sometimes you just—you’ll say something, or do something, and it takes me off guard and makes my heart actually hurt, I swear to fucking God, and you don’t even  _know_ you’re doing it.” He pushed his fingers across his mouth, sneaking a glance at Yixing, who was watching him quietly, for once. “Like when you were dancing with Jongin. I’ve never wanted to hit someone and kiss them at the same time. And it’d be easier if hitting you was the feeling…winning out. But it’s not. Kissing you always is.” Kris’ chin nudged forward, and his lips brushed over Yixing’s. Yixing pushed back against them, exhaling in soft disappointment when Kris pulled back a second later. His face was flushed a dark red and his voice was barely steady. “So, yeah, I want to fuck, but I want—more. I don’t want a one night stand.”

Yixing touched Kris’ lips with his fingers. “You are the stupidest person alive. How much more  _obvious_  could I have been?” He slid his hands down Kris’ shirt and played with the hem of it. “Did you think I  _didn’t_  like you?”

“I thought you flirted with everyone.”

“I do not,” Yixing insisted. He pulled up Kris’ shirt, and Kris raised his arms silently. “You’re special.”

“Gross.”

“You just confessed to me like you were girl in a teenage love novel,” Yixing said, gently pushing Kris back on the bed. “Who’s gross again?”

Kris settled against the pillows. He was frowning at Yixing, looking at him like Yixing had offended him. Again.

Yixing straddled Kris, popping open the buttons of his jeans. “If you keep looking at me like that, I’ll have to suck your dick to make you stop.”

“Okay,” Kris said, and lifted his hips to help Yixing tug his clothes the rest of the way off. “That’s probably not going to make me stop though.”

“Won’t know till I try,” Yixing said, his fingers tickling the skin around Kris’ hip. Kris exhaled sharply, and Yixing smirked at the growing bulge in his boxers. “How  _cute_ ,” he cooed, teasing the waistline.

“ _Cute_?” Kris choked out as Yixing tugged on them playfully. “I’m probably—twice as big—”

“And twice as useless,” Yixing said, yanking the boxers down Kris’ legs and bunching them somewhere near his ankles in a sudden movement that had Kris making a weird squeaking noise. “Let’s get something straight,” Yixing said, running a finger up Kris’ balls and enjoying the way Kris looked like he was about to bite a hole through his lip. “You are going to do just as I tell you tonight.” His breath ghosted over the tip of Kris’ cock. “Meaning if I tell you to bend over and let me fuck your brains out, you’re going to—” he licked a sudden, hot stripe up the underside of Kris’ dick and reveled in the loud moan that tumbled out of Kris’ mouth. “—let me do that.”

He thought he heard Kris swallow. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Good boy,” Yixing said, and grinned at Kris’ weak glare before lowering his mouth over Kris’ cock and sucking hard.

“A- _ah!”_ Kris groaned, his hips canting upwards and another low cry spilling from his lips when Yixing took all of his length in stride, the tip of it bumping against the back of his throat.

“What—the fuck—” Kris groaned again, his fingers sifting desperately through Yixing’s hair as he deep throated him again. “Are you even—human?”

Yixing hummed, bobbing his head down again and flicking his tongue around the length as he slurped around it.

“Stop being so  _noisy_ ,” Kris complained even as his hips pushed forward against Yixing’s face again.

Yixing squinted a glare up at him, a feat that was rather challenging considering the fact that his lips were around Kris’ cock. He purposefully let the saliva gather in his mouth so when he sucked again, there was more noise.

“Fuck you,” Kris breathed in wonder, the last word cracking at the end as Yixing pushed as far forward onto Kris’ erection as he could go and  _held_  himself there. Kris was tense—Yixing could feel it in the hard, shivering muscles of his thighs. He brushed a finger over them lightly, and Kris’ tension broke, his hips beginning to move steadily.

Kris was making delicious, soft, little gasping noises as he fucked Yixing’s throat, and imagining how he would sound when Yixing was fucking him into the bed make him pull off. He wiped his hand across his mouth, breaking the string of saliva that was hanging from his lips.

“All right, you,” Yixing said, grabbing Kris ankles and pushing them forward and apart so that Kris was spread out and open in front of him.

Kris’ cheeks flamed at the position, his toes curling into the sheets as he fought the desire to snap his legs together and down. Yixing smiled impishly at him, pushing a few fingers into his mouth to wet them.

“Fuck,” Kris said as he watched Yixing work his tongue over his fingers. Yixing pulled them out of his mouth slowly. “ _Fuck_ ,” Kris ground out, and he actually lifted his hips a little.

“You fucking slut,” Yixing said, circling his entrance.

“You’re the slut. Where the fuck did you learn to give head like that?”

“Were you close?” Yixing teased, slowly pushing a finger in.

Kris exhaled shakily. “Cocky bastard.”

“You  _like_  it,” Yixing said, eyes glued to the spot where Kris’ body was slowly sucking in his fingers. “ _Fuck_  you and your tight little virgin ass.”

“It’s  _not_  virg—”

“That drunk party in Hong Kong doesn’t count.” Yixing pressed forward, carefully making his way up Kris body until their faces were inches apart. This close, he could see the way Kris’ pupils dilated when he twisted his finger against his inner walls, feel the hot breath of his gasps fall across his lips when his fingers tickled against his prostate.

“Hurts,” Kris said through gritted teeth as Yixing pushed in a second finger.

Yixing considered making fun of his pussy ass, but fuck, he looked  _good_ , blonde hair threatening to be out of place, face aflame with desire, lips white around his teeth, and pupils blown wide. Yixing tilted his head forward, flicking his tongue against Kris’ and smiling when Kris released his lip and kissed Yixing in response, mouth opening readily under his.

Yixing kissed him thoroughly, tongue hot, wet, and insistent against the roof of his mouth and playful as it teased the inside of his upper lip. When Kris threatened to close his mouth out of what was probably embarrassment, Yixing’s free hand snapped up, thumb pressing into Kris’ lower lip and dragging down as he leaned forward again and licked against his teeth, then through them when Kris gasped. Yixing held back a moan of his own, using the distraction to push a third finger inside Kris. He wanted to in _hale_  him, drink in every sound, taste every part of him, and feel the expanse of his bare skin against his own.

“Might love you,” Yixing whispered against his neck, nosing his way along the sweaty skin and kissing the lobe of Kris’ ear. “Pretty sure I do.”

“Okay,” Kris responded in choked breath as Yixing began to finger fuck him in earnest. “I think I—love you, too.”

“You  _know_  you do,” Yixing said, and Kris kissed him wildly in response, fingers digging into the back of Yixing’s neck as Yixing thrust his hand inside him, taking care to crook them every other time he pushed inside, mouth opening wider to more fully swallow Kris’ gasping breaths.

“Do you think you’re ready to turn around?” Yixing asked against his mouth.

Kris’ hips shuddered over Yixing’s fingers. He pulled them out, slowly, eyes trained on Kris’ face, noting the way his eyes scrunched up when the tip of Yixing’s fingers left his entrance.

“Okay then. Turn around,” Yixing said, scooting himself off of the bed.

Kris looked up at him for a silent moment, then, without a word, he shifted around, placing the balls of his feet carefully on the ground and resting the top half of his body over the mattress. Yixing stepped forward, brushing a hand over Kris’ ass as he just  _looked_.

Kris was incredible, and Yixing’s cock, untouched, was aching and throbbed as it brushed against his stomach when he bent to grab a condom wrapper from the nightstand. He shuddered as he rolled the latex on, admiring Kris’ body laid out before him. Long and big and probably the hottest thing Yixing had ever seen, although he admitted he was probably a little biased. His back was not perfectly smooth, pockmarked here and there with old scars, but Yixing adored it, and was pretty sure his mouth was  _watering_  as he looked down it to the paler skin of his ass, all cute and slight and begging to be destroyed.

He pulled his hand back and swung it forward, smacking Kris on the ass with a  _slap_ that had Kris groaning, his voice cracking adorably as his knees jerked, shifting against the bed.

“If we were in a manga, I’d be the one bottoming,” Yixing said, blinking at Kris innocently as he looked over his shoulder to glare at him. “Turn around. Look at the wall.”

“You just—”

Yixing smacked him again, hard enough to make the skin jiggle, red and inflamed from the rough treatment. “Turn  _around_ ,” he repeated.

Kris’ head fell forward against his forearms, and Yixing decided that was good enough. He continued talking as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “You’re such a classic  _seme_ , but look at you right now.”

"Fuck you and your stupid knowledge of gay Japanese manga," Kris spit out.

Yixing tickled his fingers over the sensitive skin of Kris’ ass before pulling back and slapping him again. Kris grunted into his forearms, breath hissing through his gritted teeth. Yixing leaned closer, his cock teasing the entrance. “You like it, don’t you?” He hit him again. "You like  _this._ "

Kris buried his head in his arms. He said something inaudible into them.

“I can’t hear you,” Yixing said, smacking him again.

Kris’ head jerked forward, lips catching on his arm. “I  _like_  it, fuck, I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh,” Yixing said sweetly, and then, when Kris opened his mouth to bite out a retort, Yixing shoved himself inside of him.

Kris bit down hard on his arm as Yixing squeezed his hips, nails catching against the hard ridges where the bone was. His breath whooshed out of his nose as he pressed his lips together, struggling to hold in a moan as Kris’ walls tightened around him, pulsing and adjusting to his cock. Yixing stayed very still, aware that he had not been very gentle and not wanting to scar Kris for future occurrences.

After a minute of not moving, Kris gasped into his arms, “ _Fuck_ I’m going to come.”

Yixing’s hips jerked in surprise, and Kris made a strangled noise.

“I haven’t even— _what?_ ” Yixing said, his voice catching as Kris’ insides clenched around him.

“I mean—not now—but—you feel good—” Kris shook his head against his arms. “I mean—ow—but— _fuck_ —” he moaned as Yixing began to move his hips more steadily. “ _Please_ —just—”

Yixing brought his hand forward, the palm hitting Kris’ ass with a final cracking sound, and before Kris could say anything, he twisted the same fingers in Kris’ hair, jerking back hard enough to force a choke sound from Kris’ throat.

“Shut up, so I can fuck you boneless,” Yixing said, and when he released Kris’ hair, the other boy fell forward with a hissing moan as Yixing’s hips began to slam against his.

Had the roles been reversed, Kris would have the advantage of more power behind his thrusts. Yixing really  _wasn’t_  stupid. He knew that.

But he wasn’t stupid, and he also knew, better than most people, how to move his hips. He was unmerciful, fucking forward against Kris with a speed that had him struggling to breathe, the lean muscles on his arms standing out as he twisted the sheets in his hands and whispered against the back of his hands, “ _Yixing_.”

In response, Yixing rolled his hips, swiveling them twice before canting them at an upwards angle that had Kris yelling Mandarin curses into the bed. His body clenched around Yixing, finally pulling a choked gasp from Yixing’s mouth. He pressed his hands on Kris’s hips and let his head fall back as his speed increased, barely able to hear Kris’ low grunting over his own uncontrolled gasping. Their skin was slapping together in a way that was almost painful, but Yixing was close,  _so close_ , and he could hear Kris moaning now, low and gravelly as his muscles tightened around Yixing.

“I’m—coming,” Kris hissed as Yixng’s weight pushed him forward on unsteady feet. “Yixing,  _Yixing_  fuck—please— _Yixing._ ”

Yixing thought, somewhere past the haze of lust and tingling muscles, he could get used to hearing Kris moan his name over and over as he came, squeezing so hard around Yixing that he practically yanked an orgasm out of him, and Yixing’s purposeful thrusts turned erratic, his cock barely pulling out of Kris as he rutted against him, riding out the end of his orgasm.

Kris gasped, half moaning, half groaning into the sheets as Yixing shifted, pulling out of him and falling onto the bed after tossing the condom in the bin. Kris’ hips collapsed fully against the bed, and he laid there for a moment before shifting, pulling himself up to the head of the bed by his elbows. When his knees moved to dig into the bed, he winced. Yixing grinned at him, easily bouncing up to join Kris at the head of the bed.

“My…ass,” Kris said, burying his face into the pillow. Yixing nudged him, and Kris shifted, snuggling his head into Yixing’s neck. Yixing wanted to fucking die, it was so adorable.

“Sorry,” Yixing said, not really feeling sorry at all. “I’d say it’ll be better in the morning, but it won’t.” Kris glared at him weakly, but his eyelashes were already fluttering shut, and Yixing knew he was going to thoroughly enjoy watching him trying to walk normally in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Didn't? Comment! Thanks for reading! You can read "Confidence" here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2022642


End file.
